For most, if not all, sports activities, detailed review and analysis of how an individual player and/or a team of players is/are performing is crucial in order to improve performance. Therefore, tools that enhance the ability to identify and analyze various events that occur on a field of play (e.g., a basketball court, hockey rink, etc.) are desirable. Additionally, it can be difficult for some fans of a fast-paced sport, such as basketball, to see clearly everything that is going on all at once, given that the games may have many players and the ball (a “game-play object”) all moving simultaneously. Therefore, to the extent the action of a sporting event can be monitored and analyzed, with the results of that analysis being displayed for the fans (and even coaches) to see, the fans' enjoyment of a game can be enhanced considerably by systems and devices that automatically monitor, track, and/or record the location and movement of players and objects on the field of play, as well as the occurrence of certain game-related events.